You Are Who You Are
by T2 Angel
Summary: In the final moments of Vergil's defeat, Kat must make sure Dante doesn't kill his brother and lose himself. After which, Dante is left wondering who he is... and Kat is determined to be there for him.


**You Are Who You Are**

The battle was intense… grueling but not impossible to win. He did it. Dante had just beaten Vergil… and now he had to kill him. He had to do it… he had to…

He drove Rebellion through his brother's chest. It needed to be done. This was the only way. If he didn't… Vergil would just become another Mundus.

Dante's powers grew… he could feel the aura around him. He was getting stronger. And not even Vergil could stop him now. He had to put his brother down.

He was going to do it.

Nothing was going to stop him, now.

Nothing could stop him.

…Except her.

Kat stepped from her hiding place, where she witnessed these powerful Nephilim do battle, and, cautiously, approached the scene. She couldn't let Dante kill Vergil. She knew he'd never forgive himself for such an act. She had to get through to him. "Dante… Dante, don't kill him…" she pleaded. "Please…"

Dante heard her words… maybe she was right… he couldn't do this…

No. No, he had to. She couldn't see it. She couldn't see what Vergil had become, what he would become. He had to stop him. He had to kill him. He pushed the sword further. Vergil screams were turning into gasps.

It wouldn't be long now…

Kat kneeled down, "I am begging you. Please stop."

He looked at her.

"For me…"

He stared at her. Those eyes. Her voice.

He couldn't do it.

He relented. Only she could make him. Only she could. Only her.

He pulled Rebellion from his brother's chest. Vergil gasped as life began to course through him again. The aura of power subsided as Dante stared down at his twin.

He hates what Vergil wants to do but… with the heat of battle gone… in this moment of clarity… he was glad Kat stopped him. After all, Vergil is still his brother.

Dante offered Vergil his hand. He grabbed hold and Dante helped him to his feet.

They stared at each other in silence. Both of them knowing that this fight had confirmed one thing… they would never be brothers again.

"The world is under my protection now," Dante declared.

"You've chosen the wrong side," Vergil retorted. "You're not human, Dante, and you never will be."

Vergil staggered away as Kat moved to Dante's side. Dante took hold of her arm, moving her slightly behind him, just in case.

The blue coated Nephilim picked up his sword, Yamato. He swiped the air with the blade, opening a portal. He looked at Dante, disgust and dismay in his eyes. He sighed, "I loved you, brother." He stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Dante paused. For the first time in so long… he had no idea what to do next. He normally wouldn't say such a thing out loud… but he could say it to Kat. He stared at her. "I don't know who I am anymore."

"I know exactly who you are," she said, immediately, placing her hand on his cheek. "You are Dante…"

Once she said that, it was like he was hearing for the first time. As if he was never confirmed, his identity never established until she said his name.

"Nothing more, nothing less…"

He stared into space. His eyes turned red. His Devil Trigger active, he felt his power surge through again. So much power… he nearly killed Vergil with it. It was how he stopped Mundus. All that power…

Too much, in fact.

What would stop him from becoming like Mundus or Vergil? He deactivated the Trigger and sighed. He closed his eyes. "I don't even know that anymore…"

She turned his face toward his, causing him to look at her. She looked him in the eyes… staring at him for a long time. "I do…"

"What if I…"

"You won't…"

"How do you know…"

She bit her bottom lip. "Because… I know you…"

His answer caught him off guard.

"And I believe in you…"

He exhaled. He found comfort in what she said… but he couldn't smile.

An unstoppable urge hit Kat. One that she hadn't had when she first met Dante but it had been creeping up slowly lately. It was not a silent feeling at all. And she would not deny it. She slowly moved forward and pressed her lips to his.

Though he wasn't sure if he was supposed to… slowly… Dante started to accept it. It made him feel human… made him feel like a person, not a monster. And for both of them, it confirmed that they were not alone.

After the kiss, Kat stepped back. "You are who you are…" she declared. "That's all I need to know… because I trust that person… more than anyone… more than anything."

Dante looked into her eyes. Her confidence… gave him strength. "I don't know… what I am… what I'll become… but I meant what I said to Vergil. I can protect this world…" he paused, looking at ground briefly then back at her, "and you…"

She gave a slight smile.

"Just… stay with me, Kat."

"Always…"

He looked at the ruined landscape of the city and sighed. He took hold of her hand. "Let's get the hell out of here…"

They walked off… into the destinations unknown… futures uncertain… but ready, all the same.


End file.
